Ectoplasm
by owlcat92
Summary: What if Danny's Parents think he could have ecto infections... so they take a sample of his blood? What could happen after they find... an 'abnormal' substance in there? PP never happened. One-shot - Cat


**Hey!**

**No, I haven't forgoten my other stories... I just needed to get this story off my chest.**

Danny's POV

"Danny!" My mom shouted from the Lab "Can you come here please?"

I sighed and fell onto my bed, I had unknowingly been floating there since I had started studying. It felt natural.

Walking out of my room I had a feeling deep inside that something, just something, was going to happen. I don't like that feeling. Normally they're right.

Walking into the lab, I saw my parents steering into a little dish. A dish full on a red substance. My blood.

My face blanched slightly and I stopped, looking at it with a horrified expression.

"Danny" My father said "Sit down."

Sitting, I looked at the dish, then looked away trying to hold my feelings inside of me.

"Danny, Honey" My mom said "We have found an… abnormally, in you blood."

"You see Danny-Boy, we have found… ecto-" I cut him off.

"Ectoplasm" I said, stating a fact.

My parents looked at me like I had grown two heads, but that was 10 minutes ago.

"You knew?"

I nodded slowly "I can control it. Don't worry."

"Control? But it's in your bloodstream! You can't possibly control that!" My mom said

I let my hand (Which was dangling by my side) rise up to just in front of my face, then let it burst into life in a bright, neon green flame.

My parents jumped back and my dad's chair feel backwards, making him fall onto the floor (Breaking the chair in the process.)

Mom got up and started to examine my hand, I then extinguished it, letting it fall to my side.

"Jack" Mom said, picking up my hand "Is Danny… producing it? But that can't be possible…"

I looked up, both parents were looking at me with worry "Danny. Are you OK?"

I nodded, very slowly.

"Your not being… overshadowed are you?" My mom asked, a sudden fire in her eyes "If you are Danny… and not some ectoscum using him for a human meat-puppet, you should know what accident you got in a few years ago."

Looking at her with great intensity, I said "Getting zapped by the Ghost Portal."

Dad looked at me, then said "If this is our son, we need to get the ectoplasm out of him… it could cause major damage to him in the long-term."

I slowly slid out off my chair and walked as quiet as I could to the entrance of the lab

Not quiet enough "Danny, Dear. Where are you going?"

I stopped and looked at them "Removing the ectoplasm is NOT a good idea. It WILL kill me. Do you understand that?"

My dad shook his head "You're a human being. It's bad for you."

Hanging my head, I said "Guess it's about time I tell you. I haven't been human since just after I turned 14."

I walked out leaving 2, shocked and horrified parents.

3rd person

Maddie and Jack sat in the lab.

"Danny… isn't human?" Maddie whispered, it would normally have never been heard, but it echoed in the emptiness of the lab.

"Would that make him a ghost? Did he die in the accident?" Jack said. He let his head fall into his hands.

Some muffled steps came down the lab stairs, and Danny's head poked around the corner "Oh, and Mom, Dad. I'm not a ghost."

He looked into the lab, a few tears threatening to brake at the side of his eyes.

Danny's POV

Mom and Dad looked at me with utmost shock.

Dad looked at me like I was insane.

"Darling…" My mom said "I'm sorry. But you are."

I shook my head "I thought I was too… until I found out… other details" I walked into the lab. Slowly and carefully.

My parents looked at my every move, as I sat down, I pushed the chair back a little.

"Then what would you be, son?" My Dad said, leaning forward slightly. He was interested, wether he liked it or not.

"I'm… I'm a… I'm a Halfa" I looked at my feet. And the shoes on them "The name speaks for it's self."

"Halfa… Half… of?" Mom asked, looking at me. A little fear in her eyes.

I nodded stiffly "Half Ghost… Half Human."

"But… why didn't you tell us? We could have helped!" Mom said "There isn't anybody else on this planet that knows what your going through."

I smirked, unfortunately mom caught it "There IS?!"

I nodded, slowly smiling "Vlad Masters."

Mom just looked at me, she didn't think I was telling the truth.

"Two words: Proto Portal."

Mom and Dad nodded, looks like they believed it "Vladdie never was the same after that…" Dad said.

"There is another, but I won't go into that… she… she's special. Nobody hurts her. Ever. Even after Vlad tried to melt her down."

Mom smiled at me "Looks like somebody has a crush."

A expression that clearly said 'ew' went onto my face "Me fall in love with my own CLONE? I don't think so."

Mom raised her eyebrows "Your… never mind."

"Wouldn't expect you to really understand. You hun-" I stopped covering my mouth. Saying that would make both burst into tears.

"Hun… Hunted" My mom whispered "We hunted you? Oh my lord."

She started crying on dads shoulder who looked like he wanted to cry also.

A blue tinged gas floated into the air, the back of my throat became icy, but the feeling felt… welcoming.

"Hello Ghost Child" A voice said behind me, I didn't even bother to turn around.

"Hey Skulker. Want my pelt as always?" I had said those words countless times before, they hardly bothered me at all.

"Ew" Muttered Dad.

I closed my eyes then let them open, now glowing a eerie green. I then ignored the gasps my parents gave.

Getting up, I said at a normal 'inside' volume "I'm goin' ghost!"

I felt the familiar cold rings appear around my body, letting them turn into my ghostly alter ego. Another gasp.

The fight was over quickly, I punch Skulker, Skulker lunges at me, I hit him with a echo ray and Thermos him.

Floating back down, I sigh and let the rings appear around me, but these ones were warm, like always.

Dropping to the ground for the last few centimetres, I walked back up to the chair like nothing had happened "You were saying?"

**I know you hate me for ending it like that... sorry about my spelling and grammar... I suck in that department.**

**Thanks! Review/PM me!  
**

**- Cat  
**

**=^.^=  
**


End file.
